The present invention relates to brewing cartridge racks and in particular to a brewing cartridge rack for attaching under a cabinet having a downward reaching lip.
A large variety of brewing cartridges are available offering a wide selection of brewed drinks. Users often desire to locate a brewing cartridge holder close to a coffee maker for easy access to the cartridges. Because counter tops can easily become cluttered with various kitchen items, and the brewing cartridges themselves are not large, a brewing cartridge rack can be positioned under the base of a cabinet.
Known under cabinet brewing cartridge holders include a cartridge holder which slides forward. Unfortunately, many cabinets include a downward reaching lip which prevents the cartridge holder from sliding forward to access the cartridges as shown in FIG. 1. One solution has been to pivot the holder at the rear as shown in FIG. 2, however, the cabinet lip still limits access to the cartridges.